1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a glove dispensing device. The glove dispensing device provides multiple container inserts for storage of glove containers. The multiple inserts enable a user to store multiple containers of gloves. These containers may vary according to size of glove, type of glove, or brand of glove. The user may apply a glove to each glove retainer. The glove retainer is sized to allow the glove to be placed at least partially around the glove retainer to assist with inserting a user's hands into the glove. A vacuum forms inside of the glove dispensing device drawing the glove into the housing. Drawing the glove into the dispensing device forms an opening for placement of a user's hand into the glove.
In the known art, a user is required to manually place gloves on a user's hands. Manually applying gloves require time and effort. The present invention reduces the time needed to apply gloves by inverting the gloves and creating a vacuum that opens the glove for insertion of the user's hand into the glove.
The glove dispensing device of the present invention overcomes many disadvantages of the known art. The glove dispensing device provides beneficial features not found in currently available devices. In view of the foregoing, the glove dispensing device of the present invention is well suited for increasing efficiency, promoting cleanliness, and reducing time needed to apply a glove. Therefore, the present invention is needed to provide a more effective device for applying gloves to a user's hands.
II. Description of the Known Art
Patents and patent applications disclosing relevant information are disclosed below. These patents and patent applications are hereby expressly incorporated by reference in their entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,832,708 issued to Sinai on Dec. 21, 2004 (“the '708 patent”) teaches a glove donning system and method, the arrangement having typically a vacuum wand for grasping the outer skin of the cuff portion of a glove, after which the wand together with the glove is suitably transported to a vacuum chamber, where the cuff portion is aligned with the rim of the opening of the vacuum chamber. By grasping only the outer skin of the glove, the cuff portion taught by the '708 patent is opened to enable a deflated inflatable ring to be inserted into the cuff portion. The ring taught by the '708 patent is then inflated while positioned inside the cuff portion, which is thereby expanded until it touches the rim of the vacuum chamber. The rim taught by the '708 patent is provided with a suction ring capable of generating sufficient suction to keep the cuff of the glove pressed against the rim, at which point the inflatable ring may be deflated and removed. A vacuum taught by the '708 patent may then be applied to the chamber, inflating the glove and thus enabling a hand to be inserted thereinto. A donning device taught by the '708 patent may be fitted with a pair of such systems, one for each hand, and further provided with suitable means for stacking and delivering on demand one glove to each vacuum chamber.